


The Proper Way to Brush Teeth

by JoshNeku



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshNeku/pseuds/JoshNeku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno's brushing his teeth. Kadaj wonders what he's doing. It ends with yelling and Cloud, Loz, and  Yazoo wondering what is happening. R and R, please. Renaj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proper Way to Brush Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Er, yeah, so this is my first...uh, Renaj story. I very much like the pairing, though I am still getting used to it. Anyway, this was a random idea that came to me after watching AC and then I was brushing my teeth and wondered what would happen with this. :3
> 
> So...Read and Review, please. :D

Reno was brushing his teeth one morning, as usual, before he headed off to work. The events of the past few days had tired him out and he frankly felt like he wanted to quit being a Turk, but he was starting to get used to his….new companion.

"What are you doing, stupid Turk?"

Reno sighed as he stared tiredly at the mirror in front of him before he turned to look at the owner of the voice to see none other than Kadaj, leader of the Remnants.

Yeah, somehow Aerith must have thought the trio were pretty good at heart and gave them a second chance of sorts. So, it ended with Reno having to watch one of them while Cloud would keep an eye on the other two, though with Jenova gone, the Remnants weren't much of a threat besides their weapons.

Reno chose Kadaj because he felt that the silver-haired teen wouldn't try to murder him in his sleep no matter how aggravating, cynical, and rude he was to the Turk. So, about a week later, with Kadaj living in his apartment, Reno was starting to get used to the teen's habits and the fact that he had someone else living with him.

"I'm brushing my teeth." Reno mumbled as he spit out his toothpaste. "What's it look like I'm doing?"

"Why would you do a thing like that?" Kadaj asked as he watched the Turk rinse out his mouth.

Reno paused and stared at the Remnant in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Why are you brushing your teeth?"

"Don't you?"

"No. We Remnants have naturally strong teeth. We don't have to worry about such a thing."

Reno continued watching his housemate before he glanced at his toothbrush then back at the Remnant and gave a sly, lazy grin.

Kadaj took a step back, not liking the look in the Turk's eyes.

* * *

Cloud knocked on Reno's apartment door and waited for the Turk to come answer while Loz and Yazoo waited patiently behind him.

"Come on, Reno." Cloud knocked again when the red-head didn't immediately answer.

The trio perked up when there was a crash from within and a scream was heard.

"Brother!" Yazoo and Loz cried as they recognized the noise.

"Okay, that's it." Cloud decided to just kick the door open and the group headed toward the sound of the yelling.

"I'm gonna kill you, Turk! When I get free, you're so dead!"

Yazoo and the other two stood at the open bathroom door, staring at the sight before them.

Reno had a strong one armed hold around Kadaj's throat to hold the Remnant who was wildly thrashing about as he tried to get free while the Turk used his free hand to brush Kadaj's teeth.

"Let me go, Turk!"

"Shut up and let me get your back teeth." Reno said neutrally, not even noticing that he had an audience.

 _Brother….?_ Loz and Yazoo wondered, trying to figure out what was happening.

Cloud blinked, wondering whether he should break the two apart or not.

"I'm gonna kill you, I'm gonna kill you!"

"Hold still so I can finish brushing your teeth…"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this was my random idea. :3 I hope you liked it and look forward to see more oneshots of the two together and eventually maybe a multi-chaptered one. Please, don't flame me.
> 
> Read and Review, please.


End file.
